Destruction of devices containing energetic materials such as explosives, munitions and propellants is a hazardous operation. Often, energetic materials are mechanically removed from these devices. For instance, such materials may be removed by “autoclave melting out” or “steaming out.” However, these processes cannot be used for energetic materials having high melting points, or those energetic materials which ignite before they melt. Another mechanical process used to remove energetic materials is fluid washout by cavitating or non-cavitating high pressure jets. The cavitating jet process involves the impact of vapor bubbles on the devices and may create uncontrolled reactions in the energetic material. Further, non-cavitating fluid jets typically do not operate at pressures that are adequate for efficient erosion of the energetic material. In addition, both of the jet processes use extensive amounts of water, which may be undesirable in certain environments. In other instances, the energetic material may be disposed of by open burning, open detonation, or incineration. However, such methods are not preferred due to the resulting pollution.
While these and other methods are generally effective, they do not obviate the danger involved in mechanically operating on devices encapsulating energetic material. In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for chemically disposing energetic material enclosed in assembled devices. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for disposing energetic material enclosed in assembled devices with minimal pretreatment of the devices and without detonating or igniting the energetic material. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for disposing energetic material enclosed in assembled devices without mechanically operating on the devices. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for disposing of energetic materials enclosed in assembled devices in which the assembled devices are chemically penetrated to allow access to the energetic material. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for disposing of energetic materials in assembled devices in which the energetic material is exposed only within a hydrolysis solution. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system for disposing energetic material enclosed in assembled devices which is simple to operate, relatively easy to manufacture, and comparatively cost effective.